A Mistletoe Christmas
by benny09
Summary: The Christmas season is starting and the gang has a plan one for the Community Center the other for a personal reason. But for both plans to work the Community Center one has to be the decoy.
1. Chapter 1

A Mistletoe Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters from Beverly Hills 90210.

Intro: It is December 1st Nat had this idea to help the Community Center they wanted to feed people at Christmas and the Center needed new equipment for the kids. So Nat decided to put Mistletoe up in the Peach Pit and After Dark until Christmas Eve. The rules are any of the gang couples caught under it has to donate two dollars Monday through Thursday. Friday through Sunday it was double the two dollars. Anyone else being caught under the Mistletoe had to donate a dollar each. This will go on until Christmas Eve. Let the fun begin.

Chapter 1

The whole gang where at the Peach Pit. Dylan and Brenda, Brandon and Andrea, David and Donna, Steve and Clare. Kelly was also there. Nat asked them all to come because he wanted to tell them about his idea about raising money to help the Community Center. They all sat there listening to Nat tell them. Kelly stated to laugh.

"What is so funny Kel?" asked Brenda.

"You guys better buy a lot of chap stick." Kelly said as she continued to laugh.

"Oh darling you have a very special part in all of this." Nat told Kelly.

"What might that be?" she asked.

"Kelly since you are not coupled with anyone you are the Angle whoever from the gang catches you under the Mistletoe has to triple the donation." said Nat.

Kelly looked at Nat and asked. "You are kidding right?"

"Would I kid you about something like this?" Nat asked.

The gang stated to laugh.

"Look who is going to be buying chap stick now!" stated Dylan.

"What Kel, it is not funny now?" asked Steve.

"Shut up Steve." Kelly told him.

"Kelly it is for a very good cause and it is all in fun." said Donna.

"Come on Kelly if you do it we will do it." they all said in unison.

Kelly looked at all of them she knew she was trapped and could not get out of it.

"Ok I will do it but the thing is you are going to have to try and catch me under the Mistletoe." she told them.

"Oh do not worry about that Kel, we will find a way to get you under the Mistletoe." Brenda told her.

Kelly rolled her eyes. The gang left the Peach Pit all except Dylan and Brenda to think of ways to get each other under the Mistletoe. They waited until everyone was gone.

"You didn't say anything did you Nat?" asked Brenda.

"No none of them expect a thing especially Kelly." "But you do know at sometime you are going to have to let the rest of them in on it." Nat told them.

"We do know that Nat but for right now the less people know what I am planning the better." Dylan told him.

"I hope you know what you are doing." stated Nat.

"I have worked to long and hard for this not to happen and could not have done it without Brenda or you." said Dylan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So do you really think this going to work after all this time?" Brenda asked Dylan

"I need it to work both Kelly and I are miserable right now." "I know she is trying to hid her feelings for me because she thinks you and I are back together after that fight we had two weeks ago." Dylan said.

"I saw the look in her eyes, she gave you when you said that about the chap stick." said Brenda.

"Have I thanked you lately because I could not be doing this without you and Rick." "He is one hell of a man to let you go along with this." Dylan told her.

"It is no problem once you explained everything to me and Rick he knows that you and Kelly belong together just like the rest of us do." "The only one who seems to have a problem with it is Kelly." Brenda said.

"Yeah, don't I know it." "She allows herself to get so close and then she starts feeling insecure and starts a fight so I will back off." "What she does not realize is that I have figured that out." "So this little game she plays is not going to work anymore." "As Kelly will find out that she can't get rid of me that easily anymore." "I know she is jealous let her be for awhile the more jealous she is the more I know she loves me." Dylan said.

**Back Story**

_Dylan and Kelly had been seeing each other again for about a year now. Kelly knew things with Brenda and Dylan were over now that Brenda and Rick are engaged. But Kelly being Kelly is still so insecure. So after the fight that Kelly and Dylan had two weeks ago he went to Brenda and Rick and explained everything to them; they agreed to go along with it under one condition that this time he and Kelly will truly stay together. So Rick and Brenda staged a major fight at the After Dark, Kelly saw the whole thing as Dylan made sure she would. Dylan decided to let Kelly agonize over him going back to Brenda. Dylan went to Nat with his plan and he agreed to help anything for his kids._

**Next Day**

Kelly went to work to get the campaign lay for posters and the brochures for the Mistletoe Ball on Christmas Eve. Kelly went to the After Dark to talk to David and Donna about them. Andrea and Brandon were running a column in the news paper. To invite the public to come to the Peach Pit and the After Dark to get caught under the Mistletoe for the Community Center. Steve and Clare went to local businesses to ask if they could put some posters up advertising everything. That way they would know how many posters they needed to give out.

Kelly arrived at the After Dark she saw David's car there. She walked into the club and found Donna and David sitting at the bar under Mistletoe kissing.

Kelly thought to herself. "Oh great just what I need to see at 9:00 am."

"Excuse me." Kelly said.

Donna and David broke apart from each other. They looked at Kelly and just laughed. Kelly shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Better get use to seeing that because there is plenty more where that came from." David told her.

Kelly walked to a table and put the stuff down dodging David under the Mistletoe.

"Cute Kel." said Donna.

"What can I say?" "I said I would play but that does not mean I am going to make it easy." Kelly said.

"It is for charity Kelly." David said.

"I know but the idea of standing under a plant kissing someone is strange to say the least." "Does Mistletoe have some kind of magical power?" stated Kelly.

"You never know Kel, it just might have." Donna told her.

Kelly shook her head. Donna and David went to look at the stuff Kelly brought with her. They sat there and talked about it and made some changes to it. Kelly knew she needed to get these to the printer soon.

Steve and Clare had walked into the club unknown to Kelly. Steve reached up and took one of the Mistletoes down and walked behind Kelly. David saw him and Steve put his finger to his mouth.

"Hi Kelly." Steve said.

Kelly turned around and saw him standing there hanging the Mistletoe over her head.

Kelly thought to herself. "Oh God." Steve tipped her head back and laid a kiss on her.

"Can't you just hear the money coming in now?" Steve said as he smirked.

Donna, David and Clare laughed. They all sat around the table and went over the final details. Kelly wrote everything down to take it to the printer. Kelly go ready to go and walked to the door and there stood Brenda and Dylan kissing under the Mistletoe. They turned and looked at her Dylan reached his hand out and grabbed Kelly's arm.

"You're next." Dylan said as he pulled her towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kelly tried to pull away from Dylan's grip but he only tightened it. Brenda stepped away giving Kelly a smirk. Dylan pulled Kelly against him looked into her intense blue eyes and put his hand on the nape of her neck and forcefully kissed her. Kelly put her hands up and tried to push on his shoulders to stop him but he just held her tight. Dylan finally pulled away and looked at Kelly who looked absolutely pissed. They were just inches apart.

"What the hell was that?" Kelly asked Dylan angrily.

"Just raising some money for our charity, Kelly." Dylan stated as he laughed.

"Dylan, you think you are so funny don't you?" Kelly questioned.

"Yes." said Dylan.

"Come on Kel, lighten up." Brenda told her.

Kelly turned around and looked at everyone just standing there trying not to smile or laugh. She stomped out of the After Dark. Brenda high fived Dylan and the rest of the gang just looked at them.

"Ok you two what is going on and don't say nothing is." Donna said.

"Maybe we should tell them now." Brenda said to Dylan.

"Ok, Brenda and I are really not together it is all a rouse to get to Kelly." Dylan told them.

"I knew something was going on." Donna said.

"It looks like it is working." Steve said laughing.

So they all sat down and Dylan and Brenda filled them in on everything. They would tell Andrea and Brandon later.

"Whatever you do you cannot let Kelly know; I have worked too hard to get here." stated Dylan.

Kelly went back to the office she was still fuming from what went on earlier.

As she walked by her assistant's desk she said. "I do not want to be disturbed for any reason."

"Ok, Ms. Taylor." the assistant said.

Kelly sat at her desk thinking to herself. Kelly was mad at herself for letting Dylan get to her like that.

"Why does Dylan do things like that?"

"She was done with Dylan things were over and that is the way it has to be."

"Brenda could have him."

Kelly was just so sick and tired of all of it. She tried to make it work with Dylan so many times she lost count. It hurt too much to be with him and it hurt too much to be without him. Maybe she was feeling this way because it was so close to Christmas.

Steve and Clare got up and stopped under the Mistletoe to kiss each other then went to ask for donations for the children at the center. They were hope they could get enough so each child could at least have one toy.

Brandon and Andrea were standing under the Mistletoe kissing when Donna, David, Brenda and Dylan walked into the Peach Pitt from the After Dark.

"Just the two people we were hoping to see." Brenda said.

Brandon and Andrea turned around when they heard Brenda's voice. They all went a booth and Brenda and Dylan told them everything.

"Truth, Dylan it is about damn time you and Kelly were really together." said Brandon.

"Yeah, I know." Dylan agreed.

Kelly went to the printer and had everything printed.

**Next Day**

Kelly went to pick up the stuff from the printer's. She had called Brandon and Andrea to let them know. She went to the After Dark and dropped off some of the stuff there and at the Peach Pit where Nat was. He came around the counter and guided her under the Mistletoe and kissed her.

"Not you too Nat." Kelly said.

The gang put up the posters and announcements up. Brendon and Andrea put it all in the paper of what was going on.

The community was responding well the donations were coming in and there were a lot of people with chapped lips and smiles on their faces.

**Three Weeks Later**

Kelly drove to the Peach Pitt she loved the Peach Pit and After Dark but right now she was trying to stay away from it but there are times she just has to go. Kelly was just getting caught under the Mistletoe way to much especially by a certain ex-boyfriend. Kelly went into the Peach Pit and sat at the counter and ordered a coffee. The bell on the door rang and Kelly turned and saw it was Brenda that came in. Kelly rolled her eyes. Brenda walked over to her.

"Hey Kel, how things going?" Brenda asked.

"Things would be better if you keep your boyfriend on a short leash." Kelly told her.

Brenda smirked.

"Kelly, look over at the container all the donations that is what it is all about." Brenda told her.

Just then Brandon came in and grabbed Brenda and kissed her and then Kelly.

"Oh God how many more weeks do we have to keep this up?" questioned Kelly

Nat was standing behind the counter smiling and told Kelly. "Not weeks darling just five more days."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For the next few days Nat had taken some of the money to buy the food to make for the Community Center. Everyone was helping out. They gang were there to help with the food, wrap the gifts and everything else. Kelly was off in a corner wrapping gifts with a sign on the table this is a Mistletoe free zone. Kelly had played this game long enough. She was so sick and tired of seeing Dylan and Brenda hanging all over each other.

"Hey Kel, aren't you lonely over there?" asked Steve.

"Nope, I am fine wrapping the gifts all by myself." said Kelly.

"You know Kel; you are going to have to come out of that corner sooner or later." Brandon said.

They all laughed because they know how Kelly has felt about all of this. Soon it will be over though. Dylan and Brenda walked in and stopped under the Mistletoe. Brenda noticed Kelly and walked over to her.

"Hey Kelly need any help?" she asked.

"I am fine." Kelly answered sarcastically.

Brenda walked away smirking to herself. She knew that Kelly was at her breaking point. She walked over to Dylan and told him so, Dylan glanced at Kelly when she was not looking and smiled. Things seemed to be going very well he thought. The next several hours they got everything ready. After they were done they went to the After Dark to relax all but Kelly she went home.

**Christmas Eve**

The gang met Nat early at the Peach Pit, to take the stuff to the Community Center. They packed their cars with the stuff and left. They got there and set it all up. Nat went into the kitchen to get the food started. The volunteers started to come a nine o'clock. They decorated the Center and set the tables and chairs up. Brandon and Steve brought the tree in and the girls decorated it. They put the kids presents under the tree. The new equipment had also come which would be set up after the holidays.

Andrea was standing in the doorway when David snuck up on her and kissed her. They both laughed. Kelly saw it and just shook her head she was happy that this was over. Kelly had been watching Brenda and Dylan hugging and kissing and laughing together this whole time. She could feel the frustration and hurt and anger building up inside her. Kelly hated seeing them together. This last month had been very difficult for her.

Yes she still loved Dylan but she is too stubborn to admit it. The more she watched the more they were all over each other. But unknown to Kelly this is the point of no return for her. No going back because Dylan was not going to allow it. He knew he had her it is just she needs to finally admit that Dylan is the only one she will ever be happy with.

All went well at the Community Center the people were grateful for the food and the children loved the presents. Even the jolly old elf himself came for a visit Santa Claus. In the later afternoon the people had left and all that needed to be done was the clean up. Steve decided that he was going to have some fun so he grabbed Mistletoe down and started to chase Clare around. So the guys being the guys thought they would all join in too. It became who was chasing who and who was being caught by whom. Nat just stood there watching and laughing.

"Ok kids time to clean up." Nat yelled laughing.

Dylan had caught Kelly again and this time he laid one on her, then he pulled away and smirked at her. The gang cleaned up the Community Center and were tired by then. But they needed to be at the After Dark by eight o'clock for the Mistletoe Ball.

As they were walking to their cars Donna and Kelly.

"See you later Kel." Donna said.

"No Donna I decided not to come for one thing I am tired and I don't have anyone to go with." "And I cannot stand another minute Brenda and Dylan." Kelly told Donna.

"Come on Kel, it is going to be great with all the work we have done." Donna said.

"No I am going to stay home and take a nice long bath." "Have fun tonight." Kelly said as she got into her car.

Kelly drove away and Donna called the gang over and told them what Kelly just told her.

"No way is she staying home tonight." Dylan said.

"Ok smarty pants how are going to get her there?" asked Brenda.

"I had a feeling she might do something like this so I have told Jackie about everything. It looks like it is time to bring in the reinforcements. So Dylan took out his cell phone and called her and told her about Kelly.

"Don't worry Dylan I will have her there by mid-night." Jackie told him.

"Thanks Jackie." Dylan said.

The rest of the gang went home to get ready for tonight.

**Peach Pit After Dark**

It was about eight o'clock when most of them arrived the place seemed to be filling up. They were starting to dance and drink and kiss and the donations were growing. David and Donna were dance so were Steve and Clare and Brenda and Dylan. Still no sign of Kelly.

Kelly heard a knock on her door it was about ten-thirty she opened it and there stood Jackie.

"May I come in?" Jackie asked as she walked past Kelly into the beach apartment.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Kelly.

"I could ask you the same question." said Jackie.

"Why does it matter to you that I go to this thing anyway?" asked Kelly.

"Kelly, you and everyone else has worked so hard on the Community Center you deserve some fun time." Jackie said.

"Fun?" "Mom, I would be alone and I don't want that." "The guys will feel like they need to dance with me or do something for and I do not want that to happen." Kelly told her.

"I am really tired Mom so do you think you can leave so I can get some rest." stated Kelly

Jackie was becoming frustrated with Kelly.

"Ok Kelly if that is what you want." "I just want you to know that you are making a very big mistake if you do not go to the ball." Jackie told her as she left.

Jackie went back to her car and waited to see what would happen. She finally called Dylan and told him what happened that she was not coming.

Dylan became very upset at this point. Brenda asked what was wrong and he told her.

Brenda got up and left the After Dark and went to Kelly's.

It was now eleven-thirty she banged on the door. Kelly came out of her bedroom rubbing her eyes. Kelly opened the door to see Brenda standing there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kelly.

"I am stopping from making the biggest mistake in your life, now go and get dressed because I am not taking no for an answer." Brenda told her.

Brenda and Kelly argued for a few minutes more. Kelly finally gave in if not more to get Brenda to shut up.

Kelly thought to herself.

"That was the second time someone told her she was making a mistake."

She suspected something more was going on but she did know what.

Brenda brought Kelly to the After Dark right before mid-night. Dylan smiled when he saw Kelly walk in. Brenda went over to Rick who was there waiting for her. Kelly was more confused than ever. Brenda is back with Rick I thought she was with Dylan. Brenda and Rick started kissing. Everyone was looking at Kelly now. Kelly wanted to just bolt out of there. Dylan started to walk towards her.

Dylan stopped right in front of her.

"Do you want to dance?" "This is my final offer." "You don't have to do it but this time I will walk away for good." Dylan told Kelly this as he stared into her blue eyes.

Kelly looked at him and is started to hit her that everything that has been going on with Brenda and him was all to get her back.

"McKay, if you think after what you have been doing you can snap your fingers and I will come running back to you think again." screamed Kelly

Kelly started to walk away when Brandon, Steve and David blocked her so she could not get to the door. Kelly turned the other way and the girls were blocking the other way. Kelly turned to Dylan and held her hand out, Dylan took it.

Kelly looked into Dylan's eyes and said. "Yes I want to dance with you for the rest of my life."

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!**


End file.
